For the purpose of maintaining drug efficacy, alleviating phytotoxicity, or the like, various pesticidal formulations capable of controlled-release of pesticidally active compounds have been proposed. A granular composition comprising a coated pesticidal granule having an average particle diameter of 0.5 mm or more, in which a pesticidal granule containing a pesticidally active compound is coated with a thermosetting resin, and a powdery composition comprising a microcapsule having an average particle diameter of 1 to 50 μm, in which a liquid hydrophobic core substance such as a pesticidally active compound is coated with a thermosetting resin have been known (see JP-A 11-5704 and JP-A 2002-102680).
A powdery pesticidal composition comprising the conventional powdery coated pesticide which is coated with a thermosetting resin has bad flowability, and therefore, when the powdery pesticidal composition is discharged from a container such as a hopper, it may generate bridging or may clog a piping.